Surrounded By Darkness
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: What it came down to was before everything that defined him now, it had been only them.  Tweegan, based off CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


AN: I originally posted this on my tumblr, but I decided I wanted it over here too, just so it would be right there where I can easily find it when I want to, instead of scrolling all the way through my blog. So, this is just a fluffy little one shot based off of CP Coulter's Daltonverse. If you haven't read it, you really kind of need to to understand some of what is mentioned in here, and besides, its pretty much the greatest thing ever written. So go read it. XD

Pairing: Tweegan, Leedles (Logan and the Tweedles)

Rating: T

It had been a long time since they had come to him like this. _For_ him, and not because of something he had said or done. If Logan was being fair, he would have to admit that he really hadn't given them any reason to come to him in the past year. It had been a long time since he had actually expected them to come to him. For the longest time he hoped they would see past the prejudices, and just see _him_, but it didn't happen. So as he lay there, the night after the argument with Kurt and the fight with Blaine, trying and failing to fall asleep, he was more than a little bit surprised when a warm, familiar body slid into his bed.

Logan's first thought was that he didn't want this, didn't want them. They had betrayed him, abandoned him for Windsor. It wasn't fair for them to toy with him after choosing the others. Logan needed them more than the others did, and they had just left him by himself. He didn't want them to come to him now, out of pity.

His body didn't agree. While his head was screaming at him to push the other boy out of his bed, to make them leave his room and never come back, his body was moving closer into him, seeking the warm, familiar comfort he knew the other boy would willingly give him. Something was missing. For the first time since he realized he wasn't alone in his room, Logan spoke over his shoulder to where he knew the other Brightman twin would be standing. "Evan?"

"You're the only one who can really tell us apart." Logan could hear the smile in his oldest's friends voice as he slipped into the bed beside him, and his strong arms encircled Logan's waist loosely, comfortably.

"Of course I can," Logan said quietly, trying to ignore the feeling that this was right, and that he had missed this. The three boys lay in silence, Ethan playing with idly with the fingers on Logan's left hand quietly. Logan didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to offend them by asking questions. But when he felt warm lips descend on his neck, leaving a trail of light kisses, he couldn't stop himself. "Why are you here?"

He felt Ethan push up to rest his weight on his elbow, so he could look down at him, but Logan didn't dare open his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was the pity he knew he would find in his friend's ice blue eyes. "We want to take care of you," Ethan said, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you'll let us," Evan continued in the same tone, not moving his lips far from Logan's skin, making the words seem even more personal.

That was exactly what Logan did and didn't want simultaneously. He didn't want to be his friends' charity case, but he couldn't deny that with them there, he felt calmer than he had in a long time. Logan couldn't deny that Ethan and Evan knew him better than anyone else, and knew exactly what he needed. But he had a sinking suspicion that the only reason they were there was to prevent any future drama between Kurt and Blaine. He opened his mouth to tell them that he didn't want them to take care of them, but they knew exactly what was going through his head.

"It's what we've always done, Logan. You would do it for us."

It was these words that convinced Logan, because they were true. What it came down to was before Dalton, before the Warblers, before Windsor and Stuart, before Kurt and Blaine and even the soloist, before he had ever met Derek and Julian — before everything that defined him now, it had been only them. The three boys had been there for each other, they understood each other. Logan provided Ethan and Evan a friend outside their family, someone they could count on. And the Twins provided Logan with an escape from the pressure his father placed on him even then. The three boys brought out the best in each other. Logan didn't want to lose that.

"Okay," he agreed quietly. Ethan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, which Logan accepted happily. This was right. In the morning he would have to deal with the consequences that would come from the fights of the day, but for now, the fingers of his left hand entwined with Ethan's, his right playing with the short hairs on Evan's head, he knew he was right where he belonged, and that was all that mattered.

_**End**_

There may or may not be a part two. I haven't actually decided just yet. Hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time,

Jaycie xox


End file.
